groupfourshairaemtechfandomcom-20200214-history
To All The Boys I've Loved Before
By: Tasha Inding To All the Boys I've Loved Before Novel by Jenny Han Image result for to all the boys I've loved before book 4.1/5 ·Good reads 98% liked this book Google users To All the Boys I've Loved Before is a 2014 young adult romance novel by American author Jenny Han, first published by Simon & Schuster and released on April 15, 2014. Wikipedia Followed by: P.S. I Still Love You Trending Author: Jenny Han Genre: Young adult fiction Pages: 388 Page count: 421 Publisher: Simon & Schuster Critic reviews The plot is a bit contrived: If you were writing letters that you never meant to send, why would you address them? But once teens get over that bit, this is a book they will love. Full review Kate Pavao By this point, you've probably seen To All the Boys I've Loved Before upwards of three times. But even if you've been obsessively watching and reading about the film adaptation of Jenny Han's beloved YA series, you might not be totally caught up on all the small details, improvised moments, and hidden clues that help make the movie so memorable. So as you press play on your fourth (or eighth, we won't judge) viewing of the Netflix original, take a look at all the information we've gleaned from the past few weeks of Internet madness around To All the Boys I've Loved Before. 1. Noah Centineo was actually considered for a totally different part. It's difficult to imagine Noah as anyone but Peter Kavinsky in To All the Boys I've Loved Before. But it turns out he was actually also considered for the role of Josh, the boy next door (who is played in the film by Israel Broussard). 2. And speaking of chemistry, Noah and Lana developed a real friendship on set, which led to... ...that iconic lock screen photo on Lara Jean's iPhone. In one scene, we see a photo of Lara Jean and Peter curled up together, though we don't actually see them taking the cute pic in the movie. Well, it turns out that was actually an IRL moment of friendship between the two (which Jenny Han first Instagrammed all the way back in 2017). "I don't think this will blow any magic in telling you what happened with that. That was actually one of our crew members who took that photo," the movie's director told Entertainment Tonight. "The two of them were in the green room on set at the high school location, in the area where we put the actors. They actually were sleeping on the couch in that room like that, so we just stood over them and took that picture and it's so friggin' cute. So yeah, we just borrowed it from our crew member. There wasn't scene. I could make something up, but I actually think it's cute that they hang out like that." 4. The cast is totally down for a sequel. We’re all wondering if we’ll be getting a To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before sequel and thankfully, the cast is game for doing a second movie. "I would love to. I haven't heard of anything official, but I've heard some very positive things," Lana told Teen Vogue in an interview even before the first movie premiered. "I think it all comes down to if people watch the movie and if they're vocal about it in a positive way. So, we'll see. I would love to do a second and a third one. And I know when we were shooting it — Noah, Israel, Janel, everyone — we all talked about wanting to start the second one immediately after. So, we're definitely on board." The actor also posted to Instagram a photo of Lara Jean and Peter in the hot tub, captioning the post with, “SO: I propose we break the internet with this as to insure we get a sequel... feel me?” Noah also shared the pic on the ‘gram and wrote, "Hot tub makeout scenes tho / Who wants a sequel?" And if it happens, we already have the perfect choice for who should play his dad. 5. And there was another important cameo you might have missed. Before To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before was a movie, it was a bestselling book by Jenny Han. And while the author got to see her novel brought to life, she also got to appear in the film to make for a super meaningful cameo that you might have missed. It happens when Lara Jean has a flashback to when she was crushing on Lucas Krapf at her freshman year homecoming dance. During the scene, Lucas and LJ head to the dance floor and Jenny can be seen in the shot playing a chaperone, showing off a proud grin while watching the characters she created get their groove on. The impact wasn’t lost on fans. One person wrote, “"THE Jenny Han just made a cameo in the movie I’m SOBBING."